


I Want This

by Trash_Lord



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Matt, Asexual Character, Asexual Matt, Asexual Matt Murdock, Basically foggy wants to have sex and matt doesn't but foggy is unaware of that, Disregard all canon, Guilt, Hes very sad, I ?? Have no idea, I dont really know, I think the qualifies as heavy stuff so be warned and stay safe, Implied Aromantic Matt as well tbh, Implied Sexual Content, Its a vent fic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Hatred, So i guess it can be seen as, This has no context pls dont expect any, This is probably unhealthy behaviour, does that cover it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Lord/pseuds/Trash_Lord
Summary: Matt is Asexual and does not want to have sex. Foggy doesn't know this.





	I Want This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I make no money off of this and I do not own the characters  
> '....' = thoughts  
> "....." = talking

He ignored the disgust curling under his ribs and up his throat. 

'I want this'

He swallowed back the bile rising up his throat. 

'I want this'

He tried to forget about the bite marks he knew decorated his chest. 

'I want this'

As he tried to ignore the hand sliding up his thigh he thought about how he'd ended up here in the first place. 

They'd been drunk the first time. Even intoxicated Matt knew this was a bad idea. They'd had a thing in college and what if Foggy thought he was trying to lead him on?

But Matt had always been a sleepy giggly drunk so even if he knew, logically, that they shouldn't, it didn't mean he tried very hard. So they'd fallen into Foggy's bed. 

They'd kissed and Foggy grinded against Matt's thigh like they were teenagers. 

Matt had certain regrets in the morning. 

At some point between the drunk encounter and the (sober) one, Matt had decided that he owed it to Foggy to do this for him. Matt was the one who wasn't honest. The one who hurt Foggy. He was the Lying Liar who Lied. 

So really it was the least he could do. He owed Foggy this. If he couldn't give Foggy his heart, then he should be able to give him his body. 

Which brings him back to now. 

He pretended that his gasp of pain as hands grabbed too hard was one of pleasure. 

He pretended that the panic rapidly rising in his chest wasn't real. 

He could do this. 

He wanted this. 

But as hands began slipping his pants off and Foggy whispered "I want to suck you off." His brain went blank. His hands moved without permission and grabbed Foggy's wrists.  
"I can't do this."

He didn't want it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no awnsers and if you read this I'm sorry. Based off a real event so. Yknow.  
> -Damien


End file.
